


Red-handed

by AmkiTakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Orihara Izaya, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: When Shizuo accidentally caught Izaya in the middle of pleasuring himself, Izaya decided to roll with it and keep going. With Shizuo there. Watching."That day was the day Orihara Izaya realized he might have a voyeurism fetish."
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

> Proud to announce I am once more At It™.

For once, Izaya had simply been minding his own business. Like always, it had been the beast's fault.

He hadn't taken a day off in a while, so he had decided to treat himself that day. He had planned everything in advance: he'd given Namie a day off of her own and told his most important clients that he would be unavailable that day. He made sure he was unreachable by turning off his computer and most of his phones, then locked his front door to ward off any unwanted visitors.

Then he went back to his room for some...self-entertainment.

He had been enjoying it thoroughly, laying on his back on top of his bed with his bottom half completely naked and a vibrator stimulating his nether regions as he was getting closer to reaching his second orgasm in a row.

Had he not been...preoccupied, he would have heard the tell-tale sound of his front door breaking open. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize there had been any intrusion until his bedroom door was thrown open. He started with a yelp and scrambled with his bed sheets to cover himself.

There, in the doorway, stood a previously angry, but now shell-shocked Shizuo. Judging by the pink dusting his cheeks, he had definitely seen more than enough.

Izaya was mortified, his face a bright red.

The vibrator was still buzzing inside him, adding some background noise that made the scene even more uncomfortable. He discreetly reached down and, with a click, turned off the toy.

"Um." Shizuo commented eloquently.

"...Don't say anything." Izaya spoke up before Shizuo could voice any embarrassing thought he was probably having.

Shizuo obliged and kept silent.

The bedroom was unbelievably quiet, neither man willing to move nor say anything, and both avoiding the other's gaze. This was the worst day of Izaya's life, he decided, worse than that time Shinra took a knife for him.

Yet he was still horny. Actually, he was even hornier after having been caught red-handed. By the beast of all people, on top of that. Too many of his fantasies had included this very specific scene, and now it had happened for real.

That day was the day Orihara Izaya realized he might have a voyeurism fetish. Or perhaps was it the humiliation of being caught in such a vulnerable position by his sworn enemy that manifested as arousal because of the mood he had been in just before? Either way, he was horny, and he wanted to deal with that.

Then, he got an idea.

He shuffled on his bed; lower body still hidden under the conveniently placed bedsheets. He took hold of the covers and lifted them higher to hide more of his body, as if in shame, meanwhile, his left hand found its way between his legs once more.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ , he thought, and pressed the button.

At the sudden return of the buzzing sound, Shizuo was startled out of his embarrassed stupor, and his attention was brought back to the informant still partially hidden under bed sheets.

Did he just?

_No way._

He turned it back on?!

Shizuo could only gape at Izaya, who still refused to look at him.

There he was, in his worst enemy's bedroom, watching said enemy masturbate in front of him. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He couldn't find it in himself to get angry, sheer shame overpowering any other feeling he might have. It was fucked up enough of the flea to touch himself in front of the man whose life he had been ruining since high school, but in this moment, Shizuo felt even more fucked up.

Because he kept on watching.

Neither man said anything, and no sound was heard aside from the steady buzzing between Izaya's legs. Occasionally, the silence was interrupted by a sharp breath intake from Izaya accompanied with a full-body jolt when the massaging toy stimulated just the right spot. Of course, whenever that happened, the toy would get slightly dislodged, and Izaya had to fumble with it to find that one spot again.

It was always like that, the first orgasm would come easily, but any following ones would be harder to attain because he couldn't hold the vibrator still with those trembling hands of his.

Izaya brought the blanket to his mouth, biting on it and keeping it there. That freed his other hand, which he brought between his legs with the other in order to stabilize the dutifully buzzing toy.

It almost worked, until he found his g-spot again, and then the toy got just so slightly dislodged, robbing him of orgasm. Again. He huffed in the blanket in frustration.

Suddenly, a hand reached for the blanket, removing it from his mouth gently but insistently, and he was once again exposed from the waist down.

...When had the monster moved?

He barely had time to wonder about Shizuo's actions, suddenly finding himself nestled between two long legs (the neanderthal had removed his shoes at some point, he noted with some amusement), his back leaning against a warm chest. Two calloused hands took hold of each of his knees and spread them apart as much as possible considering their current position and Izaya's own flexibility.

Shizuo's head was leaning on his right shoulder, and the growl he heard right in head made his entire body shudder.

"Keep going."

And so Izaya kept going, holding tight to the vibrator and desperately trying to reach that one spot and keep it there. After a few more times of Izaya's jolts of pleasure moving the toy away from his g-spot, he both felt and heard the body behind him shuffle. Legs moved over his own, and feet were placed right behind his knees, ensuring his thighs were kept spread apart, and hands moved to Izaya's occupied ones.

He was forced to let go of the toy. One of Shizuo's hands took hold of the toy in a careful but steady grip, while the other moved up to explore Izaya's stomach under his shirt.

This felt...strange. Of course, there was the fact that his enemy and rival of a lifetime was currently...assisting him in his search for self-pleasure, all while touching him with almost loving fingers. It felt different, almost wrong, yet he basked in the attention all the same. There was also the fact that this felt completely different from touching himself. It was strange. After all, he was using the same toy in the same place as Izaya had been earlier, but some details here and there changed. For once, he had no way to predict what the blonde would do next with the toy, each unexpected movement bringing surprise and with it more pleasure. Shizuo had seemed to have realized this, seeing as he was purposefully twisting the toy around Izaya's wet entrance, sometimes pulling it out then back in. He seemed to be testing something out, as if he was looking for—

"Ah!" Izaya gasped aloud, then immediately went to cover his mouth with his hands, surprised by his own voice.

"Found it." Shizuo murmured in a quiet but fascinated tone. The low comment sent a shiver down his spine and right to his groin. That combined with the steadily increasing pleasure inside him as Shizuo made sure to keep his g-spot constantly stimulated was gradually pushing him over the edge.

He let out a whine, muffled by his hands. As if in response to an unspoken request, Shizuo moved the hand unoccupied with the vibrator between his shaking legs, taking his swollen clit between two fingers, and rubbed it oh-so-gently.

With a broken cry, Izaya tightened, all his muscles tensing. His mind went blank and his vision white. It was as if all his senses had all left him at once, leaving only room for the overwhelming pleasure.

The whole duration of Izaya's intense orgasm, Shizuo had kept the toy in place and hadn't stopped rubbing the sensitive nub. His efforts were rewarded with a _whole lot of fluids_. Some were at Izaya's eyes, as the feeling was so intense, he couldn't help some tears coming out of them. Others were currently violently gushing out from between his legs, leaving a gradually growing wet spot on the bed.

...Some he could feel in his own pants.

Eventually, Izaya's body slowly relaxed until he finally went limp, letting all his body weight drop on Shizuo, breathing fast and deeply. Shizuo removed the toy, earning himself a delicious moan from the oversensitive man leaning on him. He fiddled with the thing a bit before finding the button to turn it off, and simply threw it on the partially wet bed.

Clean up could come later.

When Izaya next came to, it was to the sound of his own shower running in the background, and to the feeling of clean sheets and underwear on his body.

When he sluggishly turned his head to the side, he spotted one of his post-it notes on the bedside table, onto which was written a message in a messy handwriting that definitely wasn't his own.

[Borrowed your shower and washing machine.]

He fell back into bed with a tired but satisfied sigh.

"Well, guess _that_ happened."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I really like writing about squirting?


End file.
